Against Regulations
by Ravenne14
Summary: Human Fic. Woodrow and Jessie Pride are the only two keeping the peace in the small town of Anderville, Texas... until now. When a new trainee is assigned to their little town, they must accept the newcomer and catch a cattle thief in the process.
1. Harbringer

**My first fanfiction here and my first Toy Story fanfiction period! I fell in love with Jessie/Buzz with Toy Story 3 and finally had to put this on paper (well.. sort of). This will be multi-chaptered and even though there's nothing worth a T-rating here, I'm going to go ahead and put it there so I don't forget in the future. I tried to make it somewhat historically accurate. Anyway, please R&R and I hope you enjoy!**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 1 - Harbringer

Sheriff Woodrow "Woody" Pride sat behind his desk reading a letter from the state office in Austin. He had mixed feelings about its contents. On the one hand, he and his little one horse town could sure use another set of hands to keep the peace, but then again… it would be hard to integrate an outsider into the "family practice" that was Anderville law enforcement. Not that he had a choice in the matter. This newcomer would be arriving on his doorstep one way or another in less than a week. He leaned back in his chair and sighed, rubbing the bridge of his nose. His gaze left the elegant handwriting of the Austin Chief of police to the window of his office, his thoughts swirling like a dirt-devil. Outside, it was a typical Texan day: the sky was blue, the sun was hot, and the citizens were milling about in the streets going about their daily business.

_Now where's that Deputy of mine…_ Woody thought with an affectionately scolding tone. As if on cue, a familiar whistling reached his ears, soon accompanied by his red-headed sister walking through the front door.

"Mornin', Sheriff!" she gave an ear-to-ear smile and hung her bright red hat on the rack by the door.

"Good morning, Jessie. Where've you been all morning?" he asked as he casually slipped the letter into a stack of random papers and documents.

"Mr. and Mrs. P found a few more of their cattle missin' this mornin'. He caught me on the way over and asked if I could ride around and try to find them."

"Did you?" he asked, knowing the answer.

"Nah. Just like all the others. Gone without a trace. Not a broken fence or carcass to be found. It's like they just sprouted wings and flew off!"

Woody laughed, "I doubt that's what happened. Likely a thief."

"Yah, that's what I figured, too."

"Mm… Keep a lookout for any sudden increases in cattle populations, okay?"

"You betcha!"

Woody looked back at the stack of papers and sifted out the letter that had occupied his thoughts since the post had come that morning. Jessie sat down at her own, smaller desk and got out some cloth and gun oil. Woody watched her as she unloaded her 6-round Colt pistol and slowly started cleaning off her beloved gun. He glanced down at the letter in front of him again and sighed again, silently this time.

_Might as well go ahead and get it over with._

"Hey Jess."

"Yah, Sheriff?" she replied a bit absently as she peered down the chambers of the wheel.

"We're gonna be expectin' a new arrival this week."

"Oh? Tradesmen don't usually call ahead," she grinned but barely looked up from her task.

Woody shifted in his chair, trying to find a comfortable position before he dealt the final blow, "Not a tradesman. I got a letter from Austin. They're sending down a new guy fresh off training to help out around here."

This got her attention. She lowered her pistol and fixed her sharp green eyes on her brother, "Why? We didn't ask for anyone extra. We're doin' just fine out here? What's Austin got to do with anythin' out here? They don't know how to train their city boys to deal with life out in snake country! They outta keep to themselves and let us handle things how we see fit!"

Her voice got louder and slightly higher pitched with each sentence. Woody closed his eyes and rubbed circles onto his temple. He knew she'd react like this. She liked the simplicity of the two of them running the law in Anderville and took offense to anyone saying otherwise. The two had taken over after their father, the sheriff and only law enforcement Anderville had at the time, had passed and they bore their badges proudly. A non-family member was like a stain on their family history in her eyes.

"Jessie, we don't have a choice, okay? They're sending a…" he looked at the letter again, "Busby Lightyear out here by Friday."

Jessie snapped the chamber of her gun back into place with a loud, ominous **click**, a frown marring her freckled features. If Woody hadn't grown up with her temper, he might be afraid for his physical well being at this moment. He watched her as she started putting her cleaning cloths away and hesitated before clicking out the chamber wheel again to reload it, obviously frustrated that her previous act of anger had to go wasted. Closing the chamber more carefully this time, she re-holstered her weapon and looked at her brother again, "Fine. Fine! Just answer me this, where exactly are we gonna put him?" She gesture around the small office that barely housed their two desks comfortably.

To be honest, Woody hadn't really considered that. He'd been more concerned with breaking the news to Jessie to think that far ahead, "We'll just have to squeeze him in. And when he gets here, I want you to treat him with the respect that law enforcement deserves, you hear me? I don't want to see you giving him a hard time over hurt pride. He likely didn't ask for this assignment, so don't make it harder on him. That's an order."

He stood up with the last sentence and picked up his hat. With one last look at his sister's stubborn face, he swept out the door into the bright, mid-day sun. Jessie sat at her desk, her back ram-rod straight, eyes closed as she tried to calm herself.

_Great. Just great… Some green city boy is gonna come in here and try to "update" the way things work around here with the new so called systems that they teach up in Austin. Fantastic. Well, we'll see how long he lasts out here. This ain't an easy life. Not many from the city can stand the simple life out here away from civilized society. I bet he'll be beggin' for a transfer inside a month. Yeah. We won't have to put up with this long._

With this thought in mind, she went about digging into the stack of paperwork that she'd been putting off, her face slightly more peaceful, if not necessarily happy.

* * *

**I'll have the next chapter up soon!**


	2. Arrival

Here's chapter 2! As for Buzz's name... I'll get to that in the next chapter. I looked up names that "Buzz" were normally nicknames of, and I liked Busby the most. Lol. But don't worry, he won't be called that for much longer.

* * *

Chapter 2 - Arrival

Life continued as normal in the Sheriff's office for the rest of the week. Woody and Jessie studiously never mentioned the new arrival despite the fact that the office showed every sign of expecting a newcomer. They were straightening up, trying to make their filing system more obvious to the untrained eye, moving furniture around to make room for another desk. They had to get a little creative, but it worked.

Finally, the Friday morning sun broke over the horizon. Just like the day he'd received the fateful letter, Woody was sitting at his desk, waiting for Jessie to join him. He didn't have to wait long. His sister walked through the front door, and her eyes immediately fell on the empty desk that was stationed across from her own. A small scowl immediately shadowed her face and she looked at brother. Woody raised his eyebrows and remained silent, waiting for her to make the first move. He wasn't about to give her an excuse to be in a bad mood. Finally, after a stare-down that lasted several minutes, she took a deep breath and broke the silence.

"I have stuff to do out an' about today, so… I'll be in every now and then," her voice was slightly monotone as if she was delivering a prepared speech, _Which_, Woody thought, _she probably was_.

"Okay… the new guy is coming in today."

"I'm aware of that," she snapped.

"Fine. Do what you need to do."

Jessie nodded and walked back out the way she'd come in. Woody groaned once the door was closed and rubbed his face with both hands. This was going to be a long day.

The day continued like that: Jessie would pop in occasionally, speak for approximately thirty seconds, and dart out the door as quickly as she could. Woody knew what she was doing, but he couldn't really do anything to change it. She didn't want to be here when Busby arrived, but she was checking in to see if he'd gotten there. Despite the fact that she hated the fact that he was coming… she was curious. Woody grinned to himself as he came to this conclusion.

Sometime after midday, Woody heard a knock at the door to the office. Woody didn't look up from what he was working on as he responded, "Come on in."

He heard the door creak open and quickly signed his name on the document he'd been reading before looking up at the man who stood in front of him. He judged him to be a little older than Jessie… maybe mid twenties. He was around her height too; in fact, Jessie may have an inch on him. But what he lacked in height, he made up for in muscle, apparently. He wasn't obscenely built, but Woody figured he wasn't used to losing wrestling matches. Quite a contrast to Woody's own tall and lanky silhouette. He had bright blue eyes and ashy blond hair that was combed back off his face. He stood at attention as if he expected to be yelled at for some reason, his gaze fixed on a spot on the wall somewhere above Woody's head, "Busby Lightyear, reporting for duty."

Woody chuckled and stood up to come around the desk, "At ease, soldier. We're not very formal around here."

Busby finally looked Woody in the eye as they shook hands, "Apologies, sir. This is my first assignment."

"I understand that. But I'm not going to bite ya," he looked over the recruit's shoulder as the door opened to reveal Jessie, "Although, my deputy might…"

Busby turned and looked at the door as well. He gulped instinctively, though he wasn't sure if it was due to how attractive he found the redhead in the doorway or the daggers that were shooting out of her eyes. Jessie closed the door behind her and stalked a little closer, "So, you're the new guy, huh?"

"Jessie…" Woody said in a warning tone.

She glanced at her brother quickly before glaring at the stranger in front of her, "Deputy Jessie Pride," she said shortly as she offered a stiff handshake.

"B-Bus-by Lightyear," he winced as she gripped his fingers harder than he'd expected. Woody shook his head while Busby's back was turned. He'd been hoping she wouldn't intimidate him too much. Apparently that was too much to ask for. He decided to rescue the poor kid from his sister.

"Sorry, I forgot to introduce myself. I'm Woody Pride. Sheriff. And, uh, we have a desk all ready for ya," he pointed at the new desk arrangement behind him. They'd decided to put Jessie and Busby's desk facing each other and Woody's to one side so the three formed a rectangle of sorts. It was really all they could do with the limited space in the dusty office.

Busby looked a little surprised, "Ah. I wasn't expecting a desk, Sheriff."

Woody laughed and clapped a hand on his shoulder and led him to his new desk, "Well we gotta put ya somewhere, right?"

He directed a pointed look at his sister as Busby sat down, begging her to play nice. She returned his look with her own exasperated one and sighed. Woody picked up the stack of papers that he'd already sorted out for the new to get started on and handed him a pen, "Welcome to Anderville."

Jessie, meanwhile, slid into her own chair and watched the man across from her with a look on her face that made Woody nervous. He half expected her to pounce on him; it was the same look she got when they were kids and she'd take a flying leap at him from across the room. He hoped that her "pounce" would at least be verbal.

"So! You're from Austin?" she asked suddenly, making both men jump a bit.

"Y-yes," Busby said, blinking in surprise, "I've lived there my whole life."

"Never been this far outta the city, then?"

"On occasion, but never for very long."

"Mm…" she was quiet for a few more minutes and everyone continued the awkward silence until she broke it again, "Woody, Mr. P asked me to take another round at some point today."

"Again?"

"He said he's found footprints and keeps hearin' stuff at night."

Woody grunted, "Then it'd probably be best to stake it out at night, if he and the Mrs. are okay with that."

Jessie smiled at this, "Cool! A stakeout!"

Woody returned her smile, "Take Busby with you. I'd rather you weren't out there alone."

Jessie's smile vanished, "I can handle it, Woody."

He looked her dead in the eyes, "All the same, I'd feel better if you had someone else there. You never know what could happen. Go on and ask them if they want y'all to stick around tonight. Busby, this'd be a good chance to meet some of the locals."

Busby looked up from where he'd been carefully excluding himself from the conversation, "Yes, sir."

"Call me Woody, please. We don't really use titles or formal names. Now go on, you two," he waved towards the door as he bent over his own paperwork again.

Jessie sighed and looked at Busby, "Come on. We'll find ya a horse."


End file.
